Dave (TV Series)
'Dave '''is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Living. He served as the primary antagonist of the episode "Nebraska". Overview Although he is only seen briefly, Dave is shown to be a sly, manipulative, and greedy person. Although he initially appeared to be friendly and welcoming towards fellow survivors Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel Greene, this was later shown to be all a ruse in order to obtain information about the location of Hershel's farm, showing that Dave is also a smooth talker who seems to be highly intelligent. He also seems to have a dark sense of humor as he seemed proud of obtaining his weapon from a dead police officer. Before his demise, Dave attempted to shoot Rick after Rick refused to allow him and his group onto the farm, showing that he also is most likely a murderer, having no qualms in taking someone's life. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dave's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he may have been from Philadelphia. He did not attend college. Post-Apocalypse During the early stages of the apocalypse, Dave, Tony and possibly others fled Philadelphia and attempted to reach Washington, D.C. due to hearing of a supposed refugee camp located there. However they never reached it due to the roads being too jammed with vehicles and they thus decided to move into the countryside to protect themselves. Moving from place to place they encountered many other survivor groups, each one having it's own claims about proposed solutions to the apocalypse and they also discovered that Fort Benning had been overrun. Eventually Dave and Tony became members of a group consisting of 30 other survivors known only as "the Living". The group was very mobile, never staying in one place for too long and were responsible for committing many atrocities, including raping two girls in front of their father. Dave and his group eventually arrived into Georgia at some point shortly before the events of "Nebraska". Season 2 "Nebraska" He and Tony arrived at "The Carriage Bar" that Hershel Greene, Rick Grimes, and Glenn Rhee had occupied, and commented on the fact that they were both still alive. Dave, the "people person" of the two, was seemingly thrilled to discover other survivors. However, Hershel and Rick instantly found the men untrustworthy when they mentioned the farm's existence when neither had mentioned it before, as well as Rick's natural instinct upon learning Dave's humor in stealing his pistol from a dead officer. An overzealous Glenn acknowledged the farm's existence until Rick stepped in and said that Dave and Tony would not be coming with them. Dave once again attempted to earn the survivors' trust before the shoot-out, casually leaping over the bar and placing his 9mm SIG-Sauer P228 pistol on top of the counter while looking for better liquor. Upon withdrawing a bottle of whiskey, Rick rebuffed his inquiry of the farm once again before Tony gave away what was obviously an ambush. As Dave went for his P228, Rick whipped out his .357 Colt Python revolver and shot him in the head, killing him instantly before doing the same to Tony. "Triggerfinger" Dave's corpse can be seen as Glenn takes the gun from his body before leaving the bar. Death ;Killed By *Rick Grimes Dave is shot in the head by Rick after he attempts to kill him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dave has killed: *Unnamed police officer (Possibly, Alive or Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Tony Dave and Tony are friends, they often insult each other jokingly and are not insulted by each other's remarks. After Rick shot Dave, Tony quickly goes to grab his shotgun to shoot Rick, showing they were at least loyal to each other. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Nebraska" *"Triggerfinger" (Corpse) Trivia *This character, along with Tony and Randall, were announced in a casting call that was put out to the public in December 2011. Dave and Tony were shown in a preview clip of "Nebraska" that aired on January 16, 2012. *Dave is the one to mention the title "Nebraska", as he mentions it could be a safe-haven due to its low population and that the state contained plenty of guns. He is also the one to acknowledge the fate of Fort Benning, though he may have, in fact, lied about it. However, Mitch Dolgen later mentions having escaped from Benning with his tank, confirming that Dave was actually telling the truth. Furthermore his belief that Nebraska could be a safe-haven turned out to be true as that is where World Beyond will take place. *Dave is the first living character to be killed by Rick in the TV Series, in the apocalypse. *When talking to Rick, Dave mentions hearing a rumor of a refugee camp near Washington, D.C., but walkers and backed-up cars prevented his group from getting close. This could have been an early reference to the Alexandria Safe-Zone and/or Hilltop Colony as both are built near D.C. and are the only known communities in that area set up by the government. ru:Дейв pl:Dave (Serial TV) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists